


Our Little Secret

by Milunax



Series: Sevin Challenge [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: High School AU, M/M, Nerdy!Kevin, Some swearings and stuff, fluff?, in a way? - Freeform, punk!Sam, wait wtf? Kevin is a nerd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 15:04:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3492803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 1 of Sevin Challenge: Totally saw you spray paint the principals car and you’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, actually did this at twelve midnight to one. I guess I was that excited — anyways! First contribution to the Sevin ship, hopefully you guys like it ~
> 
> Prompts were from [this post](http://riyusama.co.vu/post/112882069653/good-kid-troublemaker-aus)

                                                    This was supposed to be one of those days where Kevin would hang out with his art club members – yes, he’s very talented in art as well – for another successful finishing of their projects their moderator gave as a monthly activity. But, somehow the odds just seemed to be against him today. His friends left without him out of the blue without any texts nor warning notes, he had to stay late and clean up the club room and lastly, the raven had no one to help him with the spray paints they bought; to which Kevin totally refused in leaving out in school alone so he instead decided to bring them home instead.

And oh, if only life was graciously kind to Kevin Tran – fat chance.

He was already at the school parking lot, scurrying his way out of school grounds whilst holding onto the heavily shaded, water resistant and probably very gothic colour of black spray paint in his grasp. The cap was jammed against it, lid not opening probably anytime soon if Kevin doesn’t figure out a way to fix the stupid thing. He stops for a while, bag of spray paints dangling at his right arm as the raven fought to fix the lid and that’s when everything seemed to turn from bad to _worse._

Kevin hadn’t meant, most definitely did not plan nor did it even occur to him that he could _break_ the top of the spray paint and accidentally direct it towards their _principal’s car_. Kevin most certainly did not squeal as well as he tried not to get any paint on him. But, that didn’t stop his mouth from gaping wide and staring at the mess he did to car parked close to him.

“Oh my god!” Kevin screamed in horror, eyes widened in shock as he was paralyzed at the stupidity of a mistake he had done; _stupid mistake indeed._

“You did not!” He heard a voice from behind him, the tone obviously shocked as well but, it was coloured more in amusement.

The raven quickly turned to his back, seeing Sam _freaking_ Winchester with a huge grin plastered upon his features as he glanced back and forth from Kevin and their principal’s car “You just vandalized principal Crowley’s car!” He stated, in which Kevin flinched and panicked at the same time – the dude was practically adding insult to injury here in the raven’s case!

“Oh my god, please don’t tell him!” Kevin pleaded, his eyes watering from fear. This guy was Sam Winchester; the freaking school proclaimed him as the Boy King of Hell for practically always being called and punished at the principal’s office for being the delinquent he is, calling principal Crowley’s office as hell itself that he had stated before as his throne room. And nobody would ever dare to disagree with him because one, Dean Winchester – his brother – was the same as him before, second Sam could beat up anyone without so much as breaking a sweat and third, the guy had a freaking photo of himself with his gang decorating up the principal’s room and sitting on his chair with a fucking crown on top of his head. Oh, Kevin fucked up big time now.

Sam gazed over to the raven, one brow arched up in question as he stared at Kevin with that stupidly attractive yet, very irritatingly charming smirk of his.

“Alright alright, I’ll do anything! Uhm, I’ll do your homework, your projects, bring you homemade lunch, hell I’ll pay you! Please don’t tell principal Crowley.” Kevin was practically on the verge of begging down onto his knees and Sam still had that infuriating handsome smirk placed on his lips _‘What the hell is this guy thinking?!’_ the raven mused up internally as he felt himself slowly start to hyperventilate. He didn’t know what Sam wanted, he knows that the guy was pretty smart for a delinquent; family was hella rich as well too so the raven doesn’t know what else he could offer up to the other “I’ll be your slave or whatever for the rest of the year!” Kevin shouted knuckles closed into tight fists as he closed his eyes. There he said it, the only thing he could ever offer up to Sam was his dignity – hopefully would still be intact with him if the guy ever does agree for him to be his slave.

Sam hums, actual as in sure to god _hums in thought_ at Kevin’s words. The raven looks up to the brunette, hopeful eyes staring into Sam’s own aureate brown orbs “Pretty tempting offer Kevin.” He replies back and Kevin was just a breath away from clutching onto his shirt then, practically clawing down at his chest because _how in the name of hell_ did Sam Winchester know his name?

“But, I’d rather…” He continues off, walking over to the other as Sam was only a few inches away from Kevin. The raven’s breath hitched and he felt his own cheeks burn cherry red from the proximity between the two of them – what in fuck’s name is happening? Sam reaches out for Kevin’s left arm, the raven too stunned to even move against the brunette to stop him; Kevin can’t even think properly with Sam hovering at him like a goddamn skyscraper.

The brunette grabbed down to the back pockets of his jeans with one hand, reappearing a second later with a black marker in his hand _‘Now where did that come from?’_ Kevin asked Sam by his thoughts instead of voicing out his queries; for an AP student, Kevin can sure be dumb at times. The brunette writes a few numbers on Kevin’s arm, which has the ravenette arching his brow up in query at the sudden strangeness of Sam’s actions “You take me out to dinner and I won’t tell. Also, I would really appreciate it if we could do it tonight.” He adds off, finally finishing what he was doing with Kevin’s arm.

The younger quickly untangles his arm from Sam’s grip and stares at his limb; there’s a phone number written on his skin in Sam Winchester’s own beautiful hand writing. Kevin stares at it for what felt like an eternity for Sam, so he spoke up “You’ll have to buy me dinner to keep me quiet. In other words, go on a date with me.” He stated, more directly so the other could understand him better or faster.

If Kevin felt as though his face was burning by his cheeks, it didn’t compare to how his whole entire body was practically on fire now from all the warm tingly feelings of a sick, emotional, hormonal teenage boy at his age that just got asked out –indirectly- by their crush “Are… Are you serious?” The raven stammered out, finally having the courage to look up and gaze face to face with Sam. And he noticed Sam as well had a tint of pink shading up his cheeks.

The brunette smirked, obviously amused with Kevin’s reaction. Sam had to admit, the guy was even cuter up close with him blushing all over, almost resembling the colour of a tomato “I’ll be waiting alright?” He said before, walking away from the other.

Kevin scrambled back onto his senses, fixing up his things as much and as fast as he could, car and principal Crowley’s car forgotten, screw school for now the raven needed to catch up to Sam “Wait! Is this for real? You’re not fucking around with me?!” There was a time where Kevin would’ve practically ducked in embarrassment for swearing verbally instead of internally but, he couldn’t stop himself no matter how much he tried – Sam Winchester is going on a date with him and he doesn’t know whether he’s really awake or dreaming.

“Yeah,” Sam turned smiling at Kevin; this bad day might turn out to be the best day ever -- talk about miracles, surprises and hidden happiness for the day. The brunette winked at Kevin, index finger moving up to his lips – he almost looked as though he was giving out a flying kiss rather than, suggesting by action that he was going to keep quiet “It’ll be our little secret.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hell yeah! I beta'd this myself so yeah... ;w; Did you guys enjoy? Hopefully you did <3


End file.
